The Broken Hearted
by Fallen-Angel-RM
Summary: Natume is forced to break up with his girlfriend of 3 years, Mikan, because of a arranged marriage with Luna. Song-ish fic. Don't read if you want NxM


I just felt like writing this so…. Yeah.

**I don't own anything.**

**31 December 2001**

**(Mikan's POV)**

"Kan…. Mikan…..Mikan!" I was shaken violently by my mother.

"eh…? Ohayo okaa-san…" I told her sleepily.

"Mikan, get up, you're going to be late! You have a date with Natsume today right? Hurry and get up dear…"

My eyes immediately burst open. I was now fully and totally awake. I took a look at the clock. It was 8.45am. I was going to meet Natsume, my boyfriend of 3 years, at 9.00am. I didn't have much time left. I was going to have to rush now. Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up? This is so annoying. I took out my phone and started dialling Natsume's number.

"Hello?"

"Natsume, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late again."

"Hn… take your time."

"Okay! Thanks Natsume! I love you." The line went dead.

_**I loved you so much Natsume I really did. You were such an understanding person…. I really wonder what happened to us. **_

**(Natsume's POV)**

"Why didn't you tell the bitch Sakura that you were leaving soon?" The excuse of human asked me.

"Why do I have to tell her now?"

"Mou, Natsume-kun, we're getting married tomorrow. Why can't you just tell the bitch off?"

"Hn." _Because I love her…but telling her that we can never be will hurt her more then just leaving her…._

"Really Natsume, you have to stop saying all that 'Hn' crap. It sounds so stupid." _She found it cute unlike you._

I sighed and walked away.

_**I'm so sorry but I had to break your heart that day…I know that I told you we would forever be together but I cant to anything to stop this… everything was too sudden. **_

**45 Minutes Later**

"Natsume!"

"Hn."

"So, what do you want to do today?" _She gave me a smile. _

"Anything's fine." _Mikan, I'm sorry…_

"Okay, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." _I'm not as strong as you think Mikan. I can't lose you._

"Okay then.. let's watch….Twilight!" _Her smile covered half of her face. Stop killing me Mikan… please._

"No way am I watching a chick flick with you polka…" _I'd do anything for you._

"Okay okay, we'll go there then decide what we're going to watch okay?"

"Hn."

_**I knew something was wrong with him but I didn't ask what because he looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Never did I know, that one thing was the thing that was going to break us apart. What's going to happen to the new life we had made just a week ago? I was planning to tell him today, but I guess it'll have to wait… **_

**(A/N: It was an accident… if you get what I mean.)**

_**Just gonna stand there an- **_

"Natsume?"

"Hey Mikan. Happy birthday. Could you open your bedroom window?"

"Aw I didn't even notice it's already 12 midnight. Thanks Natsume and yeah I guess I could open my wi- whoa. How did you climb up here?"

"I have my ways little girl." Natsume sat on the window sill. "Look Mikan, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Natsume?"

"W-we…I…" Natsume took a deep breath. "We need to break up."

Mikan's world entirely stopped. The next few words that Natsume said were a total blur to her. She just stood there watching his lips move. Natsume closed his eyes and opened them again. His lips moved a bit again. Then, he turned around and jumped out of the window. Mikan's vision started becoming blurry. The next thing she knew, it all went black.

**4am **

Natsume took out his guitar he kept in the closet and started strumming.

**Numb-Linkin Park**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

**Holding so tightly afraid to lose control?**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be **

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**And every step that I take is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be les like you**

**And I know I may end up failing too**

**But I know you were just like me **

**With someone disappointed in you**

**I've become to numb I can't feel you there **

**Become so tired so much more aware **

**I'm becoming this all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be les like you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**I've become to numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**WHAHAHAHA. The End. Sequel coming out…. Not so soon so look out for that. Haha you thought it would be out soon didn't you? Well, I don't know I want to TRY to study my arse off next year. Last year in elementary/primary school so… yeah I'm going to have to start studying my arse off. If you don't get the story here's an explanation:**

**Mikan and Natsume had been dating for three years. Natsume's parents forced him to marry Luna. (Which is why he sang the song Numb at stupid am in the stupid morning.) Natsume was forced to break up with Mikan. Mikan heartbroken, Natsume pissed at parents, Luna…well, Luna still's a happy bitch. THE END. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
